playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/The Ten Veteran Characters I'd Like to Return for the Next Super Smash Bros Game
There have been a lot of veteran characters that have been confirmed to return in the next Super Smash Bros game, but some haven't been confirmed whether they will or will not return is currently unknown. So I've decide to make a list of the 10 veteran characters I'd like to return in Super Smash Bros. 4. From Super Smash Bros., to Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm including anyone. There's no real order to this list, it's just the 10 characters I want to return. I'm also going have an explanation on why I want them to return, and maybe include some changes for the characters, including their moveset, Final Smash, costumes/alternate skins and a few other things. Leave a comment if you agree with my choices or not. One more thing; I'll be adding one character everyday instead of adding all ten at once. 'Mr. Game & Watch' Making his debut in Super Smash Bros Melee, Mr. Game & Watch is one of the Veterans I want to return in Super Smash Bros 4. I've always liked Mr. Game & Watch, mainly because every other character has three dimensions, while Game & Watch only has two. I found him to be a very entertaining character to watch and play as. In fact he was one of my 10 best characters in Super Smash Bros Brawl. As for changes in combat, I can't really think of any problems, except for, maybe, making his Final Smash; Octopus, a little different. I loved using it, but I hate it being used against me. Being attacked by the tentacles was fine, but I didn't like that you can get hurt simply by touching anywhere on the Octopus' body. For changing the Final Smash, here are three suggestions; 1. Make the Octopus a little smaller, so it doesn't engulf smaller stages, or change the size of Octopus depending on the size of the stage. 2. Keep everything the same, except for the opponent getting hurt by touching the Octopus' body, and only getting harmed by the tentacles. 3. Have the tentacles pointing in all eight directions, and each controller will control one of the tentacles. The Octopus would be stationary, but the size would change depend on the size of the stage. One more thing; giving the fact that Nintendo is include alternate costumes as well as alternate skins, as we see that the Wii Fit Trainer can be either male or female; Why not include a female costume known as Mrs. Game & Watch? 'Captain Falcon' Here's another character that fans of the Super Smash Bros series want to return, and I'm one of them. Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series is one of the main veteran fighters, as he's been in the first three Super Smash Bros game, and people want him in the fourth. As for Captain Falcon's moveset, I honestly don't think he should change. I love his move pool, and I especially love his Final Smash. He fine the way he is, and should make a comeback, with style. Though I will admit, I didn't like his pink alternate color in Brawl. And much like Mr. Game & Watch; if players selects Captain Falcon with the Blood Falcon Alternate Skin, the announcer yells out: "Blood Falcon!", instead of "Captain Falcon!" 'Wario' Here another one of my 10 best characters in Super Smash Bros Brawl; Wario. Wario has always been one of my favorite villain/anti-heroes in the Mario universe, second to Bowser. I love the fact that Wario had two different costumes in Brawl; the Wario Ware outfit as his default costume, and the classic outfit as an alternative. I love using his bike for combat, though I will admit it was a little tricky to control at first, and I especially love that he can devour anything from food,, to items, to even explosives, though those harm Wario, and biting his opponent to deal quite a decent amount of damage. The only thing I hated about Wario though was his Final Smash; Wario-Man. Wario-Man was a powered-up version of Wario, and, that was fine, but I was kinda hoping for something much different. When I say the 2006 trailer, and found out that Wario was going to make his debut in Brawl, I noticed something weird..... Wario farted with a blast that was so powerful, it almost looked like an atomic bomb. So, if Wario does return, I think his Final Smash should change from Wario-Man to The Atomic Waft. When activating the Final Smash, Press and hold the Trigger Button, depending on which controller, the longer one holds the button, the more powerful the waft is going to be. Wario can be harmed, but he's virtually immovable. And by releasing the Trigger Button, Wario will unleash a waft, dealing a certain amount of damage depending on how long the player hold the Trigger Button. However, holding the Trigger Button for too long may cause Wario to rocket upwards. This could be a bad thing as it may lead Wario to skyrocket to his defeat. 'Meta Knight' Of course Meta Knight is going to make an appearance in the next Super Smash Bros game. After all his ship; the Halberd is going to appear as a retro stage. Despite this, I'm including Meta Knight on this list. Now some people complain that Meta Knight was Over Powered in Brawl, to the point where he was banned in tournaments. One of the reasons was Meta Knight's spinning attack. If that's the case, just give him a few handicaps, such as make his dizzy if he uses that spinning attack for too long. As for his Final Smash, I honestly don't think that it should be changed. 'Wolf O'Donnell' Making his debut in Super Smash Bros Brawl, Wolf O'Donnell, or simply known as Wolf from the Starfox series. Wolf is another one of my ten best in Brawl. Now some people complain that Wolf is a clone of Fox McCloud, too which, In half disagree. Wolf may have a similar moveset towards Fox, but Wolf is stronger, but slower than Fox. Some also say Wolf shouldn't return in Super Smash Bros 4, but I'm not one of them. While I do want Wolf to return, I will admit that he needs a different Final Smash. Granted I've never played ANY of the Starfox games, so I don't know if what I'm saying is true, but I've been told that Wolf doesn't have a Landmaster. Instead, for a new Final Smash, Wolf should pilot the Wolfen. The Wolfen would stay in the center of the area, and the player points the Wolfen, and press the fire button to deal damage to the opponent. And the shots can go through walls. The Final Smash would last about as long as the Landmaster Final Smash. Now I know what you're all thinking; What about Falco? Well Falco was a playable character, but I never really liked playing as him. 'Ganondorf' Nintendo can't retire Ganondorf for Super Smash Bros 4. He's been a recurring villain in the Legend of Zelda series. Now some fans don't want Ganondorf because he's a clone of Captain Falcon, and that all of his attacks are stronger, but slower versions. And some want a new character/villain to represent the Legend of Zelda, whether it be Ghirahim or Demise both from Skyward Sword. Now I wouldn't mind Ghirahim to be in the next Super Smash Bros, after all I did put him on my list of the Top 10 Character I'd like to see in the Next Super Smash Bros. Game, but I'm not too sure about Demise. The only way I see Demise making it into the game, if he's one of Ganondorf's alternate costumes. And much like my idea about Captain Falcon being called Blood Falcon if the player selects Captain Falcon with the Blood Falco alternate costume, If the player selects Ganondorf but selects the Demise alternate costume, the announcer will yell out "Demise!", instead of "Ganondorf!" Another complain about Ganondorf is that one of his taunts is that he pulls out a sword from his cape, but he never uses it in battle, to which I agree. Ganondorf needs to use that sword. This would also help with the Demise alternate costume, as during the final battle, Demise uses his sword in combat. As for Ganondorf's Final Smash, it should still be Beast Ganon, but with some differences. One of them being the ability to play as Beast Ganon instead of Ganondorf turning into Ganon and he just rams at the opponent, which is fine, but many wanted to plays as Ganon. 'R.O.B.' Definitely one of the more weirder character in the Super Smash Bros series; The Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B. for short. Some fans don't want R.O.B. in the next Smash Bros game because he's not a video game character, and while that maybe true, R.O.B. did help bring the video game industry back from the crash of 1983, and he does have two games that to which R.O.B. is the second player. I actually kinda like R.O.B. in the Subspace Emissary story mode, when he was the Ancient Minister. Just the fact that he started out as the villain, but was later revealed that he was just a pawn towards a bigger evil. And after watching all of his friends being scarified by to active the Subspace Bomb, he couldn't take it anymore. That actually a lot of personality for a robot. As for his fighting style, it's fine, but his Final Smash; Diffusion Beam is nothing special. I never like using it, and I never liked it when others used it. Maybe it's because I have AVGN on the mind, but I'd like R.O.B.'s Final Smash to change in the form similar towards the AVGN's 100th episode, you know when R.O.B. grows to giant size, and terrorizes the city. I don't know what it'll be called but I'm leaning towards either; Giant R.O.B., Giga R.O.B., or Wrath of R.O.B.. Also much like, my idea of Ganondorf having Demise as a secondary costume, R.O.B. should have a secondary costume of the Ancient Minister. And instead of the announcer yelling out; "R.O.B.!", the announcer should scream out; "Ancient Minister!" 'Jigglypuff' Okay, I know people will question why I'm putting Jigglypuff on this list even though I said that I didn't want her, yes I'm well aware I said her, in the next Super Smash Bros game. While I did say that, I actually prefer her over the Ice Climbers. But the main reason why I put her on this list; because I want Wigglytuff in the Next Super Smash Bros game and it would be cheating if I added Wigglytuff on this list. The Wigglytuff would be the same Jigglypuff, but she evolved in between Brawl and Super Smash Bros 4. Okay, Imagine this for Wigglytuff's Trailer; Jigglypuff walks by, and sees a few of the characters that'll appear in Super Smash Bros 4, lets say Mario, Greninja, Pikachu, and Charizard fighting each other. Jigglypuff wants to join, so she runs towards the fight, but she trips and lands on a Moon Stone. The Moon Stone glows and Jigglypuff starts to glow as well. The fighters stop fighting, and see the glow, and out emerges Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff then joins the fight with a few new moves and a few old one, such as Rollout, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Wake-Up Slam, and her Final Smash would be an enhanced version of Body Slam. Wigglytuff inflates like a balloon, jumps in the air, and slams to the ground. Those who managed to dodge, but are still touching Wigglytuff, will be pushed back as she deflates to her regular size. Basically, it's similar towards Snorlax's Body Slam when it emerges from the Pokéball. If this doesn't happen, Jigglypuff should have the moveset I mentioned. 'Snake' Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know that Snake is not a Nintendo character, and there has been, so far, no indication whether or not Konami is helping Nintendo with Super Smash Bros 4, and that many people don't want Snake in the next game, but I'm still adding Snake onto this list. Snake is one of the few characters that no real superhuman abilities, with the exception of peak physical strength, and that he's a tactical espionage expert, and given that he's able to hold his own against characters like Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario, Samus and so forth. I will admit, Snake felt a little stiff when I first played as him in Brawl, but as I continued playing as him, I progressively got better and better. Using CQC (Close Quarters Combat, for those who don't known what CQC means), and weapons such as grenades, a Cipher, bazooka, mines, and so forth was actually fun to use. I especially love Snake's taunts; hiding in a box, and using the Codec when he's fighting someone in the Shadow Moses level. Could you imagine Snake having new Codec communications when he encounters characters like; Little Mac, The Villager, Rosalina & Luma, Greninja, the Wii Fit Trainer, Megaman, and any of the new character that could be introduced in Super Smash Bros 4? Snake's Final Smash however needs to be changed. The Grenade Launcher was fine, but seeing how Snake rode Metal Gear REX, I feel that his Final Smash should be Metal Gear REX. It's be similar towards the Grenade Launcher, but REX would be in the background and use missiles, lasers, and a machine gun, and the Final Smash should last about 10 seconds. And just like my ideas of R.O.B., Ganondorf, and the others with alternate costumes, Snake should have a few alternate costumes. But unlike the others Snake would have three alternate costumes; a Big Boss alternate costume, an Old Snake alternate costume, and an Iroquois Pliskin alternate costume. 'Mewtwo' Surprise, surprise, surprise, Mewtwo is the tenth veteran I want to appear in the next Super Smash Bros game. He's been one of the most popular Pokémon in the Pokémon Universe, next to the likes of Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, and Greninja, which I might add are all going to be in Super Smash Bros 4. Mewtwo made his debut in Super Smash Bros Melee, and hasn't made another appearance in any of the Super Smash Bros games, outside of trophies that is. Now some would complain that there'd be too many Pokémon characters in the roster. If that's the case, just add a few new characters from other video game franchises like Ghirahim from Legend of Zelda, Rundus and Ridley from Metroid, Palutena, and maybe Hades from Kid Icarus Etc., Etc. Now Mewtwo's moveset should be change just a little. Mewtwo should keep the move Shadow Ball, but acquire new ones Psychic, maybe Iron Tail, and Protect. But here's where I have a bit of a problem; Mewtwo's Final Smash. There are multiple Final Smashes Mewtwo could perform. So far I can think of at least three. Mewtwo's Final Smash could be one of three choices; 1. Mega Mewtwo X, where all of Mewtwo's physical attacks are increased, but at the cost of some of Mewtwo's speed. All of Mewtwo's attacks are changed into Physical moves such as, Iron Tail, Low Sweep, Poison Jab, and Giga Impact. The Final Smash would last about 10 seconds. 2. Mega Mewtwo Y, where all of Mewtwo's special attacks and speed are increased, but at the cost of Mewtwo's defense stats. All of Mewtwo's attacks would change as well, but would change into special attacks such as; Psychic, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Hyper Beam. The Final Smash would last about 10 seconds. 3. Psystrike, Mewtwo's signature move. Psystrike would perform in a similar fashion towards Lucario's Aura Storm, but it'd be much stronger and faster. Psystrike should last about 5-6 seconds. Now, if I had to select which one of these three would be Mewtwo's official Final Smash, my guess would be; Mega Mewtwo Y. The reason why is that Mega Mewtwo Y made at least two appearances in two Pokémon movies/specials, as well as apparently being the more popular one. Not to mention Mega Mewtwo Y was mentioned and shown multiple times, before Pokémon X and Y were released. Mega Mewtwo X has yet to appear in any of the Pokémon episodes, nor movies, though personally I kinda prefer Mega Mewtwo X a little more. As for Psystrike, well I think that some will probably complain that it'd be too similar towards Lucario's Aura Storm, so I'm not too sure about this Final Smash. But for all we know, seeing how there's going to be a Super Smash Bros game for 3DS and one for the Wii U, there is a slight chance that Mewtwo could have different Final Smashes, let's say Mega Mewtwo X for the 3DS, and Mega Mewtwo Y for the Wii U, or vice-versa. Mewtwo should also have an alternate costume as well; the armor he wore in the anime. That would be awesome to play as Mewtwo, wearing that armor. Honorable Mention Now, these are the characters that didn't make onto the ten above, but I still feel like I should mention them. * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Young Link (Legend of Zelda) * Dr. Mario * Ice Climbers * Falco (Starfox Series) I honestly hope that all of these character will make it in Super Smash Bros 4, even the honorable mentions. Category:Blog posts